The Dragon of Light
by Kereea
Summary: Long ago, there were five Xaolin Dragons. Yes five. Wuya has a plan to free her much stronger sister, but how does Jack fit into it? The Dragon of Light is back all right, but now is not the best time. Hiatus for now...and maybe forever...
1. Prolouge

You know, i've always wondered why Yuya picked Jack. She could have shosen anyone. Why him? I do not own Xaolin Showdown.

**The Dragon of Light**

The Xaolin warriors are called dragons. This had always been so. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water, these were the four Xaolin Dragons. But there was always a fifth. The dragon of Light.

It was he who was my first foe. He, in the end, was also my final foe. He used his power to trap me in this accursed temple, and I shall not get out until his return. The other four dragons are now here, but the dragon of light is not. Then again, he wouldn't be. My sister, Yuya, told me of the dragon's last battle. His own power had been used against him, and almost destroyed the world.

His dying words to his fellow dragons were thud, "_I leave you now. When your powers find themselves in humans, so shall mine. But mine shall be hidden. Until the time is right, the boy my power finds shall not be a dragon of Light, but of something else instead. Farewell._"

Of course, now I was angry. Only the dragon of Light's power can release me! I contemplated with Yuya four weeks on end until she vanished, and even then I still searched for an answer,

None came.

One day, more than millennia later, Yuya returned, as a spirit. She also had good news. The dragons were back! But there were only four….

Yuya just chuckled, and told me that she had found the final dragon; he was helping her to gain Shen-Gan-Wu. She showed me an image, a red haired boy. I laughed. The dragon of Light was light no longer. He was a dragon of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry about the issues in the prolouge! Here's the actual first chappie:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we here Wuya?" I sighed. That dumb ghost had once again dragged me away from my fun, just because she wanted to go Shen-Gong-Wu hunting. "What Wu is it?"

Wuya chuckled, that laugh of hers scares me, "A powerful one Jack."

I looked up, "Like the Heart of Jong?"

Wuya chuckled again, now I started shivering, "Yes… like that one."

Good, I needed a strong Wu. All I had left were the Orb of Tornami, the Third-Arm Sash, and the Sword of the Storm. Those Xiaolin Showoffs have the rest of the known Wus, so I need to get something powerful.

"Wuya, where are the geeks, they aren't here!" I shouted as we reached the temple gates. Yuya shrugged, and my 'this is not a smart plan' sense went off. That dragon, Dumbo wasn't it; he could sense the Wu too. Why wouldn't they be here? Was Wuya lying again?

----

My sister had returned, with the boy at her heels. I know I must not engage Wuya in conversation however, it would alert the child. He already looks worried.

----

I looked around, the little monk and his crew weren't here yet. That was weird. Then, suddenly, when I stepped on a floor tile, a gong rang out.

Yuya hissed, "You idiot! That will carry back to the Xiaolin Monastery, hurry up!"

Okay, this I understood. Hurry to get the Wu before the nut-jobs do, easy enough. As we ran through the dark halls, I gripped the Sword of the Strom. I hate the dark. I tried not to look too relieved as we skidded forward, into a lit room.

Wuya glided forward, but there was still something wrong. There was no Wu.

When I told Wuya, she hissed, "It is...hidden, yes, hidden."

Huh. Makes sense.

"Now then Jack, I have figured out how to retrieve it. Simply place your hands on that plaque over there, in front of the alter."

----

"_Five_ dragons?" Kimiko asked Dojo. The dragon upon which she and her three friends were riding replied, "Yeah, yeah, I wanted to tell you, but Master Fung said it was not time yet."

Omi asked, "Then, are we to assume that it is time now?"

"Yep. See, if Wuya was correct when she guessed that Jack had inherited the dragon's power, then she's going to trick him into letting her sister out of the temple."

Raimundo groaned, "The hag's got a sister?"

Dojo growled, "Hey, let me finish my story! Anyway, Jack obviously doesn't know about his power, and therefore, he's never trained with it. Basically, he's only got a fraction of what he might have, like you guys did when you started out."

"Does this mean that he will be unable to complete the resurrection?" asked Omi.

"No, it just means that it will just drain all of his power, most likely killing him in the process, because he can't break the link. The good news is, any outside interference, one of you knocking him to the side will do, can break the link if it removes his hands from the tablet."

"But what about Wuya's sister?" asked Kimiko. "I mean, if we interrupt it, won't she still have some of the power?"

Dojo sighed, "Yep, so she'll be semi-back, being in the temple that long has drained her, so some power goes to freeing her, some to giving her back her power."

Clay muttered, "We're saving Jack, this is weirder than cows makin' cola."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry if Clay's line ain't that super, but it was the best i could come up with on short notice. I loved that one episode when Jack is scared of the dark! (giggles)


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you my four reveiwers! I don't own Xiaolin, but that doesn't matter! on with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Wuya, you sure about this?"

The Heylin witch hissed, "Yes fool, I am!"

Jack mumbled, "You don't need to be so snippy about it!" He slowly walked forward and put his hands on the stone.

Nothing happened.

"Wuya, nothing's happening," Jack mumbled. He tried to lift his hands, but was jerked back, they were stuck. "Hey!"

Wuya chuckled, sending another shiver down Jack's spinal cord, "It's working."

Jack didn't hear her; he was too busy yanking against the plaque. He braced one foot against the alter, and tried again, "Let me go!"

Suddenly, there was a voice from the darkened ceiling above, "It can't hear you boy. It is but an object, unlike me."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" yelled Jack, still struggling.

Two menacing, glowing yellow eyes cut through the darkness, "I am Urabi, sister of Wuya. As for what I want, I want your power, dragon."

"Do I look like one of those Xiaolin showoffs?"

"No, but you are a dragon none the less." The eyes, surrounded by dark haze, floated downward. "And by taking your power, I shall gain my freedom!"

----

The Xiaolin dragons raced through the temple, looking for any sign of Jack or Wuya. As they neared the end of a hallway, they heard a hissing voice say, "No, but you are a dragon none the less. And by taking your power, I shall gain my freedom!"

Raimundo skidded in first, and he did not like what he saw. Wuya was laughing her head off, and Jack seemed to be unable to free himself, just like Dojo had said. What was worse, he could see the power flowing out of Jack and into a big shadow-thing. Jack was shouting, "Let me go!" over and over.

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi skidded in right behind him.

Wuya muttered, "Xiaolin imbeciles. Jackbots, attack!"

"Hey," whined Jack, "Those are my robots; you don't get to tell them stuff!"

The first Jackbots rushed Omi, who pulled out a Shen-Gong-Wu. "Eye of Dashi!"

While those three bots were blasted, seven more went for Clay and Raimundo. Raimundo tossed the Shard of Lightning to Kimiko, who was the only one within throwing distance at the time.

"Shard of Lightning!"

The next thing Jack knew, he was flat on his back, kind of dizzy, and Kimiko was trying to drag him upright while yelling something.

"Tell your robots to quit it!"

Oh right, that. "Jackbots, power down!"

----

Urabi was rather angry now. She was back, but not fully. Her current form was near useless, just bits of floating shadows held around a core of black magic. She attempted to call up her own creatures, some sort of monsters to stop them, but before she could the dragon that she needed was with the other five on a green blur, and then they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------

R&R people:) :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all reveiws! I don't own Xiaolin showdown. Oh, and sorry for the short chappies, they will get longer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gotta be kidding."

Raimundo groaned, "For the tenth time Jack, we're not kidding!"

Jack shook his head, "Okay, assuming you're not off the deep end, you're saying I'm a light dragon _and_ a dark dragon?"

Dojo nodded, "Kind of. See, you have the power of the dragon of Light, you just can't use it because _you_ are technically a Dark dragon, which means if you used a Xiaolin attack it would be dark, like how Omi's got the water thing going."

Jack crossed his arms, "Technically? Look Doji, I know technical, I'm a computer genius for crying out loud, and this buddy, is not technical."

Raimundo sighed, "Also for the tenth time, his name is Dojo!"

Clay finally asked, "What about Jack's Wu stash?"  
"I don't have a stash! All I've got is the Sword of the Storm right here, and the Orb of Tornami and the Third-Arm Sash back home in my sock drawer."

Omi blinked, "You keep it in your sock drawer?"

Jack scowled at him, "Not everybody's got a super special temple, Obi!"

Kimiko sighed, "His name's Omi."

The red-haired genius now glared at her instead, "Whatever! I'm not going with you guys, I'm evil, remember! E-V-I-L! Evil!"

Kimiko pressed, "Okay, so you can spell! Jack, to defeat Urabi we're going to (sigh) need your help! It was the original person who had your power who sealed her away!"

"You don't need my help! Just drop me off at my house, take all the stupid Wu, and leave!"

Omi shook his head, "I do not think that is such a good idea."

Jack hissed, "Yeah, well why not?"

"Simple Jack Spicer, Urabi needs your power to become whole, she will target you again. I think while we should take the orb and the sash, we should leave you the Sword of the Storm, incase of an assault."

"Hey! I can handle myself!"

Raimundo smiled, "Oh really?"

As they landed in Jack's backyard half a minute later, Raimundo tackled the boy-genius to the ground, and Jack gave him a black eye. Dojo, now back to normal size, yelled, "Oh no, oh no, oh, the humanity! Somebody, quick, get a crowbar!"

Kimiko, noting the absence of a crowbar, snapped a thin branch off a tree and quickly gave both struggling boys near concussions.

"OW!

"Whatch it Kimiko!"

"How come you always get her name right Jack Spicer?" asked Omi.

The boy stood, "Easy, 'cause I can."

"Hmm, interesting Jack. What is that noise by the way, it sounds like an upset bovine in a market full of easily broken curios."

Clay asked, "Omi, do you mean a bull in a china shop? And I'm with you, what is that racket?"

Jack glared at the shadows inside the house, "Wild party."


	5. Chapter 4

I deceidded to get this one up fast! I still don't own X-showdown, why would it have chaged, it's been two miuntes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch your step-whoa! AHH!" Jack and the others were making their way to the basement through a party of semi-drunk adults, one of which had almost fallen on everybody's favorite semi-evil boy.

"Why do your parents throw such parties!" called Omi over the racket.

"How should I know? Look out!" Jack yanked Kimiko out of the way; someone going for a piñata almost slammed her with a bat.

Raimundo called, "How do you survive this?"

"I lock the basement, duh!"

"I can't believe that works," groaned the Brazilian, "This is like a war zone!"

"It's worse, because if I insult anybody I get grounded for a month!"

----

After much dodging, they reached the safety of the basement. Clay had the Third-Arm sash, but the Orb of Tornami was nowhere to be found. Jack scratched his head, "Huh, I could have sworn they were both in my sock drawer. Oh well, here Mickey!"

Something small, metallic, and furry darted towards Jack, and licked him as it jumped into his arms.

"Is-is that a dog?" asked Raimundo.

Jack petted the creature, which looked a bit like a messy-haired Chihuahua, except it's left eye, ear, and foreleg were mechanical, "Yeah, this is my dog, Mick! I found him after he got hit by a truck, but I _so_ fixed him up!"

"You made a cyborg dog?" asked Kimiko. "That's cool and creepy!"

"And that's not the best part, watch this! Mick, fetch! Orb of Tornami!

The dog perked up, and its cyborg eye whirred, before it jumped out of Jack's arms and darted around, prior to returning with the mystic orb in his mouth. "Good boy!"

"Your dog fetches Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Omi.

"Yeah, yeah, now will you guys just leave?" Jack walked up to the door, and tried to yank it open. It didn't budge. "What's wrong with this stupid, hey, Xiaolin showoffs, a little help?"

Clay walked up, "This should be easier than tickin' off a rattlesnake." He tugged on the door, but to no avail.

"Okay, we need a new approach, Falcon's Eye!" yelled Raimundo. "It looks like…. there's a chair jammed against it!"

"Great, we're stuck until somebody let's us out!" snapped Jack.

Kimiko asked, "And that usually takes?"

Jack slumped, "Until morning."

"Oh boy," muttered Omi. "That is not good."

"So, where're we gonna sleep?" asked Raimundo. Jack pushed a button, and a bed slid out of the wall, as did a couch.

"Kimiko's the lady, so she gets the bed, you other three get the couch."

Kimiko grinned, "Chivalry isn't dead after all." She flopped down onto the bed, and then burrowed under the sheets.

Raimundo blinked, "What about you?"

Jack shrugged, "I never use those. I always fall asleep over here." He walked over to the desk, tugged out the chair, opened a large book and laid his head down on its pages.

"Goodnight Omi!"

"Sleeping-tight Kimiko. Goodnight Raimundo!"

"Sleep tight Omi. 'Night Clay!"

"Sleep tight Rai. G'night Kimiko!"

"Sleep tight Clay!"

"Oh no, we forgot Friend Jack! Goodnight Jack Spicer!"

"Shut your trap and let me sleep, Opie."

-----------------------------------------

I had fun with the goodnight-ing! R&R! Please!


End file.
